Yeah, I didn't think so
by Over Worked Witch
Summary: Chloe tries to convince her girlfriend to go out on a double date with Aubrey and Stacie. Threats are made, challenges are issued, some cuddling is involved and eventually the whole thing ends like any situation with a gorgeous ginger and sexy alt girl should - with nudity. Beca and Chloe fluff, but a tiny slice of Staubrey to go with the Bechloe pie. Rated for suggestive content.


"I know about theater etiquette Bree." Chloe had made a common mistake that was coming back to haunt her, she had answered her phone when her best friend called. "Yes Bree, I'll make sure we have plenty of time to get popcorn before the trailers start." Some people might mistake Aubrey for a film enthusiast who loved watching trailers, but Chloe knew that Aubrey just had to be 15 minutes early to everything. Personally, Chloe didn't mind if people arrived late, or brought their own snacks, or used their phones, but it was better for the cleaning crew if no one did that near Aubrey.

"I'm at Beca's room, but I'll call you when we leave." Chloe hung up the phone and put on silent knowing Aubrey would insisted on an update in the next ten minutes. "Good, you're here." Chloe walked into the dorm as she usually did and immediately set down on the bed, picking up the various books and CDs her girlfriend had left scattered about to see what the small brunette had been doing with her day.

"Sure, come right in Beale. Make yourself at home. Can I get you something to eat? Maybe you'd like a footmassage?" Beca tried to be annoyed that Chloe presumed that she could walk into her dorm, or one of her classes, or Bella's practice, whenever the redhead felt like it. Really, she had tried. She even managed it once. The first time it happened after they started dating Beca actually scowled at the redhead. It lasted for at least seven seconds before she had started smiling.

"Shush you and come here." Chloe moved the carelessly discarded items into a neat pile before she patted on the bed and waited for Beca to save whatever work she had been doing on her laptop.

"It's my dorm and it's not right you can just waltz in here and tell me what to do." Despite the complaint, Beca saved the mix under the Interrupted by Chloe folder. A folder that had dozens of unfinished tracks and was password protected to make sure no one else discovered that fact. Her reputation had suffered enough without the world knowing she literally stopped whatever she was doing whenever Chloe showed up, or called, or texted, or when she hadn't and Beca had to know why.

"I had lunch with Aubrey a little while ago. The couple her and Stacie were going out bowling with tonight had to cancel." Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and offered her most charming smile after Beca literally smacked her head against the wall as the girl collapsed on the bed.

"Chloe, no. We are not being Aubrey and Stacie's new couple friends and we are definitely not going bowling." Beca had no trouble picturing Aubrey as the type to schedule regular double dates with an annoying couple that had been together since high school and had their entire lives, down to their funerals, figured out. That Stacie gladly went along with it after only a few months into their relationship still surprised Beca though.

"It'll be fun Beca! Plus, it's just one night. Jane and Matt had to fly out to Florida to meet a real estate agent about retirement property options." Chloe snuggled in closer to Beca's side, entwining their legs and placing her head on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Cuddling isn't going to change my mind Chloe." Beca would do almost anything for her girlfriend, but taking the place of two people in their mid-20s who were already looking into retirement communities in Florida was a line she wouldn't cross.

"I thought you and Aubrey were getting along?" Chloe had cried when Beca hugged Aubrey after her longtime friend announced she and Stacie were officially together a little over three months ago. She had wanted nothing more last year than for Beca to kiss her and for the DJ and Aubrey to stop fighting. It took a while, but eventually both happened and it was with that patience that Chloe would get Beca to agree to a double date.

"Aubrey's great Chloe. You know that I have no problem hanging out with her and Stacie, but a Posen planned double date that includes bowling sounds about as fun as getting a proctology exam from a dentist." Beca had added several such examples into her vocabulary since she and Chloe started dating, finding it very entertaining to pester the future doctor cuddled next to her with them whenever she had the chance.

"So is it me then? Do not want people to see us together?" Chloe had been used to dates being events that took place around other people, but Beca preferred to stay in or hanging out with the other Bellas.

"No. Chloe, don't ever think that. I have no problem letting people see how lucky I'm to have a gorgeous girlfriend that loves me for some strange reason." Beca would happily punch anyone in the face if they made Chloe as if she wasn't the incredible person in the world and here she had managed to do just that. "I love you and if you want to go out tonight with Aubrey and Stacie then we'll go out." Beca felt less like the worse person in the world, and alot more like the luckiest, as Chloe suddenly shifted positions and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I love you to! I promise I will keep Aubrey from bringing up anything about investment portfolios." Chloe kept her body against her girlfriend, enjoying the way Beca moved beneath her as the DJ certainly seemed to enjoy theposition. "And if you're nice to Aubrey I'll make sure she spends the night in Stacie's room when the date's over." Chloe didn't have a problem taking Beca back to the apartment, even if Aubrey was there, but Beca was surprisingly shy about how much she enjoyed sex, which was a cute detail that Chloe absolutely adored.

"Yeah?" Beca tried to think of a sarcastic remark, or what Chloe had been talking about ten seconds earlier, but being straddled by a sexy redhead who was moving in her hips in a slow circle had left her rather distracted.

"Tots, but only if you're good." Chloe pushed down against her girlfriend, loving the near instant reaction it had on the DJ, who tilted her head back and had placed her hands firmly on her ass. "Now, time to get changed. We're meeting them in an hour for a movie before going to the lanes." Chloe hopped off Beca's lap and moved to pick out an outfit for her girlfriend to wear.

"I never agreed to a movie." Though the events after Chloe climbed into her lap were a bit hazy, Beca was certain she didn't agree to sit through a boring movie before going bowling.

"So you're saying you don't want to spend the night in my bed, surrounded by properly insulated walls where we don't have to worry about being quiet?" As Chloe searched the bottom of Beca's closest to find the right shoes, she could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her. No matter what she picked out Chloe knew it would definitely be on her bedroom floor before the night was out. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"You're going to pay for this later Beale." Stupid, sexy, redhead didn't play fair and yet Beca still kept playing, which was also the fault of the ginger.

"Looking forward to it. If were late though you're spending the night with Aubrey." Chloe laughed at how quickly the brunette managed to get her shirt and jeans off, right up until her girlfriend took off her underwear as well.

"So you're saying you don't want this?" Beca stood still for a few seconds as Chloe's mouth stayed open, but no sound came out. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

* * *

**Hello, to readers of the Bechloe fandom and to all those that are following because of my other works. I have been absent from FanFic writing for a while, but I recently discovered the Bechloe pairing and managed to get a few hours today to write this. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope this starts a trend where I do start publishing more often.**


End file.
